


The Golfer's Mind: One Team's Journey to Sectionals

by NuperSatural



Series: 2018 Shitposts [2]
Category: MCHS Girls Golf
Genre: Also IDK Why I Made Hannah A Huge Weeb But I Did, It's a play, Um Swears?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuperSatural/pseuds/NuperSatural
Summary: Can a girls golf team that isn't /that/ good make it to sectionals? The answer is yes, two of them did.





	The Golfer's Mind: One Team's Journey to Sectionals

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in January of 2016. I must have been super angry when I started writing it. I don't plan on finishing it ever. This is just what I wrote as a first draft.

Act I, Scene I

Fall 2015, Boone Creek Golf Course

[All girls sit under pavilion, awaiting STERNER's arrival]

PAYTON: Who's excited for our first practice?

SAMMI: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

HANNAH: A little stressed there, Sam?

SAMMI: YES.

CARLIE: When I get stressed I go to the shooting range!

[Enter STERNER]

STERNER: Hey girls! Everyone have their books and journals?

ALL: (disgruntled mumbling)

STERNER: (disappointed) Girls...how will we get one percent better everyday if you don't bring your books and journals?

HANNAH: (aside) We have failed Onii-Chan Sterner...

JOELY: What was that?

HANNAH: Nothing...

STERNER: I'm going to split you into random groups. Group one, you'll go to the putting green. Group two, you'll go to the driving range. Keep in mind, these groups are completely and totally random. Hannah, Joely, Kayla, and other Hannah, you'll be group one. Sammi, Payton, Carlie, and Maddie, you'll be group two.

HANNAH: (to SAMMI) Goodbye, Onee-San Sammi....

SAMMI: THIS SHIT AIN'T RANDOM STERNER.

STERNER: Of course it is. I just said it was.

SAMMI: THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP HANNAH AND I APART?

PAYTON: She has a point Mr. Sterner.

SAMMI: (to PAYTON) DON'T FUCKING DEFEND ME

Sterner:.......Alright girls! Go practice!


End file.
